ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman (character)
was the first Ultra to visit Earth, defending it against vicious monsters and evil aliens alike. Hailing from the Land of Light in the constellation Orion's M78 Nebula, Ultraman carries the namesake of other Ultras who continued what he started. Character History 'Ultraman' An alien superhero from Nebula M78, Ultraman was originally pursuing the escaped Monster Bemular when their chase took them to Earth, where his ship accidentally struck Hayata`s VTOL, thus killing the human. Taking full responsibility for his mistakes, Ultraman introduced himself to Hayata and gave him the Beta Capsule as he fused with the human to save his life. From then on, Hayata would use the Beta Capsule to transform into Ultraman on numerous occasions in order to stop monsters and aliens from conquering Earth. During the last episode of the series, Ultraman faced a powerful alien opponent named Zetton and he lost after his signature attack: the Specium Ray, was redirected back at him, thus putting both his and Hayata`s lives at risk. Help would soon arrive as while Zetton was quickly defeated by the Science Patrol, while Ultraman`s superior, another Ultraman named Zoffy came to Earth. As Zoffy told Ultraman that it was time for him to go back to their homeworld, Ultraman stated that he cannot as doing so would mean Hayata`s death. When Zoffy said that he had already done enough for Earth and the human would forgive him, Ultraman replied that Hayata was a remarkable man and that he can`t allow his death and opted to stay on Earth. After being told by Zoffy that he can`t stay there forever, Ultraman then asked that he be allowed to give his life to revive Hayata. When questioned on why he was doing so, Ultraman stated that he had already lived for 20,000 years which is very long compared to an average human`s lifespan as well as saying that he can`t allow someone as young as Hayata to be sacrificed. Being moved by Ultraman`s words, Zoffy decided to give two lives to save both Ultraman and Hayata while also separating the duo. While Hayata then seemingly lost all memories of Ultraman, Ultraman went back to Nebula M78 so that he could heal. From then on in the later series', Ultraman would come back to Earth on several occasions to protect it, as well as to assist the then present Ultras guarding it, and while he could not fuse with Hayata again either, he learned how to disguise himself as Hayata in order to disguise himself when needed to protect the Earth once more. 'The Return of Ultraman' As two Alien Nackle ships carry Ultraman Jack's unconscious body to his doom, Ultraman and Ultraseven destroy the ships and rescue Ultraman Jack. They give Ultraman Jack advice while they heal Jack from his injures. In the final episode of The Return of Ultraman, Hideki Goh gets nightmares of Ultraman being defeated by Zetton. Later as Alien Bat summons Zetton II, Ultraman contacts Goh telepathically and tells Goh how dangerous Zetton is. 'Ultraman Ace' to be added 'Ultraman Taro' to be added 'Ultraman Leo' to be added 'Ultraman Tiga' 'Ultraman Mebius' Ultraman reappeared in Ultraman Mebius, once again taking the role of a mentor for the newest member of the Ultra Brothers, Ultraman Mebius, who was sent to Earth as its newest guardian. After learning that the last of the Four Heavenly Kings, Alien Mefilas had brainwashed the populace of a city, Ultraman confronted the alien to stop him. Mefilas told him that his battle was with Mebius, and as long as he did not interfere with their "game," he would not bring harm to the humans. Angered by the alien's trickery, but not wanting to have Mefilas's aggression be turned onto innocent people, Ultraman backed down and observed the events in his human form, Shin Hayata. Eventually once Mefilas's brainwashing was exposed and stopped by GUYS, Hayata transformed into Ultraman once more after Alien Mefilas attempted to destroy the team. Assisting Mebius, both ultras face the alien in an aerial battle where all three of them seemed evenly matched. However after Ultraman brushed off Alien Mefilas's Grip Beam, Ultraman pointed out to the alien that he already lost when he broke the rules to his own game. Alien Mefilas thus begrudgingly conceded and fled, while Ultraman informed Mebius that he and the other Ultra Brothers will be leaving Earth soon, and that he has faith in Mebius in protecting the planet. Later during Mebius and GUYS's final battle with Alien Emperor, Ultraman assisted his fellow brothers (Seven, Jack, Ace, Taro, Leo, Astra, and 80) in firing their signature rays at the emperor's stone coating on the Sun to save the Earth from darkness. Eventually, the Sun was freed by the ultras' rays and Ultraman returned to M78 with the other brothers (and Mebius, shortly after.) 'Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers' 20 years ago, Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace were engaged in battle against Yapool and his strongest super beast ever, U-Killersaurus, on the moon. While the possessed super beast was very strong, the strength of the Space Garrison was just enough for the team to dismember the beast and hurl its body into the ocean off the shore of Kobe, Japan. However to ensure that Yapool would never escape, the Space Garrison agreed to seal away the entity by using the "Final Cross Shield," a technique powerful enough to keep Yapool imprisoned for eternity, but at the cost of their ability to transform back into ultras ever again. Yapool was sealed deep within Kobe Bay, never to return again, and the ultras lead quiet but happy lives in their human forms living among the humans ever since (thus explaining how they were already on Earth during the events of the series). Six months later when an alien alliance (consisting of Aliens Temperor, Zarab, Guts, and Nackle) had come to Earth with the intention of releasing Yapool, Aliens Temperor and Zarab were sent to study Mebius in battle and weaken the ultra so that they could dispose of the one obstacle standing in their way. Once Mebius was sealed into a crucifix by Alien Guts, the four men agreed to transform one last time in order to stop the alliance. Ultraman, Seven, Jack, and Ace returned once more and the Space Garrison were confronted by the last two members of the alliance: Guts and Nackle. Ultraman and Ultraseven fought Alien Guts to a standstill despite the odds being in their favor, but the duo eventually managed to strike the alien with their signature rays, seemingly destroying the alien and allowing them and the others to free Mebius. Suddenly after the ultra was freed, Guts and Nackle struck the Space Garrison with a combined crucifixion ray, revealing that they were their targets the whole time. Siphoning their energy and converting it into negative energy in order to free Yapool from his imprisonment, and with Mebius still too weak to fight back, Guts and Nackle disposed of the weakened ultra while they proceed to break the seal containing Yapool. Mebius soon recovered from the battle and after transforming once more and destroying Alien Guts, Mebius freed the Space Garrison from their imprisonment. However, they were too late to stop the seal from breakeing, and thus U-Killersaurus and Yapool were freed. U-Killersaurus immediately betrayed and murdered Alien Nackle and transformed into the much more powerful, "U-Killersaurus Neo" thanks to the additional power boost he had received from being revived. The five ultra brothers battled the extremely powerful super beast, but thanks to its new powers and enormous size, stopping it seemed futile. The fight began to turn to their favor once Ultraman Taro and Zoffy arrived to replenish their energy, but just as Ultraman Mebius was about to fire on U-Killersaurus Neo's head with his Mebium Ray, he and the brothers noticed that a friend of Mebius, Aya Jinguji, was trapped in there after having been kidnapped by the alliance earlier. Unable to fight back in fear of harming her, Mebius was quickly pinned by U-Killersaurus Neo, who prepared to fire his strongest attack on the Ultra: The "Saurus Full Burst". Realizing that Mebius was in trouble, the Space Garrison united their hands and transferred all of their energy onto Mebius, fusing themselves into him mere moments before the super beast fired his attack. Mebius, now transformed into his new "Mebius Infinity" form used his newly enhanced speed and power to evade all of U-Killersaurus Neo's attacks and he destroyed the beast with his Cosmo Miracle attack. With Aya saved and Yapool gone once more, Mebius Infinity returned back to normal as the rest of the ultra brothers unfused from him to resume their lives as humans and ultras once more. 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle' to be added 'Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey' to be added 'Ultraman Zero' 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' to be added 'Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire' to be added 'Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar' to be added 'Ultraman Saga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga' to be added 'Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X The Movie: Here comes our Ultraman!' to be added 'Ultraman Orb' Ultraman reappeared in the series, Ultraman Orb. In this series, Ultraman was featured primarily as one of Kurenai Gai's Ultra Hero Cards, which he had received after destroying the King Demon Beast of Light, Maga-Zetton. Afterwards, Gai would use Ultraman's card in conjunction with Ultraman Tiga's card to fuse their power and become Ultraman Orb's form, Specium Zepellion. Gai would use this form on several occasions in the series to make up for losing his main form (after losing it against Maga-Zetton for going berserk,) until he regained it upon battling Jugglus Juggler, in the form of his fused King Demon Beast, Zeppandon. Ultraman's card was used one last time against Magata No Orochi when Gai used it (and every other card in his possession) to power an extremely powerful version of the Orb Supreme Calibur, striking Magata No Orochi and killing the Ultimate King Demon Beast in one magnificent explosion. The Ultraman Card has been in his possession ever since. Ultraman : Ultraman's signature finishing move. By crossing his arms to resemble the shape of a crucifix, Ultraman fires a Ray of Pure Specium Energy (colored white, blue, or in some cases yellow) from the outward-faced side of his right hand. This ray usually kills opponents in one strike * : Using Specium Energy as well, Ultraman can form and hurl a deadly Buzzsaw-type Disc from his right hand. While not as strong as the Specium Ray (and can be caught or broken with enough force) it is still strong enough slice through most opponents. Ultraman can also create and hurl more than one of them at the same time. * : Using psychokinesis and generating an unknown green energy into his arms, Ultraman can fire a spiral-shaped beam of thin green energy by thrusting his right fist forward. Said to be stronger than the Specium Ray, the ray first paralyzes its opponents when striking them, and then proceeds to blow them apart by Ultraman's Willpower. *'X-Ray Vision': By firing two lasers from his eyes, Ultraman can find objects that are invisible to the Human eye. *'Ultra Eye Spot (a.k.a. Ultra Eye)': Ultraman can fire two different lasers from his eyes to disable barrier attacks. *'Slash Ray': Ultraman fire an Arrow-Shaped Beam from his right hand by forming an "Γ" Shape. *'Catch Ring(s) (a.k.a. Paralysis Halo)': By spinning his body around rapidly, Ultraman can generate several energy rings used to bind and trap opponents. *'Rebound Ray (a.k.a. Ultra Barrier)': By forming a Wall of Light with his hands, Ultraman can create a barrier to both reflect attacks and protect himself. *'Ultra Psychokinesis (a.k.a. Ultra Air Catch)': Ultraman is capable of performing psychic attacks by firing a pair of lasers from his fingertips or the palm of his hands, to which upon striking an opponent, allows him to manipulate them in mid-air. Additionally when Ultraman is overwhelmed by an attack that surrounds him, he can release a pulse of psychokinetic energy to protect himself. *'Ultra Water Flow': By crossing his arms/hands a certain way, Ultraman can release a high-pressured stream of Water from his Hands. *'High Spin': By spinning his body around rapidly, Ultraman is capable of breaking Dimensions that he is trapped in. *'Teleportation': Ultraman can instantaneously teleport to different planets. Doing so however takes an enormous amount of his own energy and can even reduce his own life expectancy. - Glitter Ultraman= information to be added - Ultraman Dark= Ultraman Dark information to be added }} Legend Ultra Devices - Ultraman Dark= information to be added }} - Cyber Card= information to be added - Ultra Card= information to be added - Ultra Capsule= information to be added }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes *Ultraman was originally going to be in an Ultra Q episode, where he was going to be an alien villain, instead of a superhero. **Additionally in concept designs, he was also known as WoO, Bemular, and Redman. All of whom would later become their own separate character by Tsuburaya Productions **In the case of Bemular, Ultraman was originally going to be a bird like alien mon''ster''. However, due to fear that children wouldn't know who to cheer for, they turned Ultraman into a more humanoid alien. The name for the Bird Monster would be given to the Monster Bemular while it's design would be sold to Nikkatsu and be incorporated into their own monster, Gappa: The Triphibian Monster. *Eiji Tsubarya's original intention for Ultraman's appearance was for the silver parts of his body to represent space metal and the red parts to represent organic parts. This design was later incorporated into Ultraman the Next. *Ultraman's design was a combination of his last Prototype (as Redman) and the classic 'Grey Alien' appearance. **During the usage of his A-Type suit, Ultraman had a moving mouthpiece. However, its movement was barely noticeable. At one point in the planning stage, he was meant to spit fire from his mouth using this feature. **In the Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers movie, a costume with a headpiece similar to Ultraman's A-Type costume was made as a tribute to Ultraman's debut, as well as to celebrate the anniversary. In later film appearances, the suit was re-used but featured a headpiece based on his infamous C-Type design. *While Seven is considered the first official Ultra to have a family confirmed (a la Ultraman Zero,) in the 1999 OVA, Ultraman Graffiti, Ultraman had a wife and two children. This fact however is not considered canon due to the show's light-hearted nature. **His son is named Ultraboy McGune **His daughter is named Ultragirl Mel **His wife is named Ultrawoman Meg. **His Ultraman Kids counterpart is Maa. *While most of Ultraman's transformations were consistant in appearance and execution, one in particular (seen in the episode, "The Mysterious Dinosaur Base") shown him getting a beam of light to wrap around him to lead to his transformation. It is implied that this was his original transformation, but was dropped throughout the show due to budget issues and instead utilized the flashing light to represent his transformation. *Throughout the years in succession of the series, Ultraman since then inspired many counterparts of himself from properties of different studio companies, this heavily includes Toho's Godman, Greenman, and Zone Fighter. References